


what makes a family

by choijongho



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Married Couple, Surrogacy, This is fluff, gave jongho an allergy idk, gave myself an excuse to write baby jongho and what about it, no angst to be seen, yuyeo are gay very gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27627625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choijongho/pseuds/choijongho
Summary: yeosang has always been a little behind with the trends, but he wouldn't of asked for a different life if he was offered the world.
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Kang Yeosang
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	what makes a family

Growing up, Yeosang was usually known as the grandpa of his friend group. Not because he was the oldest, but simply because he was never tangled in with current trends or fads. He had his own preferences and never really seemed to be in the same time frame as everyone else.  
When light up shoes had become all the rave, he was the only one in his friend group to not show up to school with them, or even own a pair. It would take Yeosang a year to finally ask his mom for a pair and by then nobody wore them anymore.  


There was a time when a brand had started a collectible superhero card set that was very popular among young boys. Within all of Yeosang’s friends, they had mini competitions on who would end up collecting them all first. Yeosang never paid attention to the small fights they had about if they were lying or not. Six months later, everyone had moved on and completed the set, but Yeosang had the urge to start collecting them all himself. He had been all excited to tell his friends at school, but they had just laughed and told him that they all finished their sets a while ago.  
In middle school technology had been introduced to the friend group. Hongjoong got a phone at the beginning of sixth grade, and that set off a trend within the group. It seemed that somebody was showing up with a phone everyday. Seonghwa would constantly try to convince Yeosang to ask for a phone by showing him everything he could do on it. Yeosang did find it interesting, but really never felt like asking his mom for one. It wouldn’t be until halfway through seventh grade when Yeosang finally got a phone. It was the hottest new phone around, and all of his friends still had older versions, so Yeosang made sure to brag to them about how they should have waited like him.  


When highschool came about, relationships, sexual preferences and drama came with it. During the first few years everyone of his friends seemed to be going through a similar crisis. Yeosang remembers one time while eating lunch that Hongjoong had shouted out that he had been thinking about kissing boys recently. To his shock, pretty much everyone else agreed with him, and while he didn’t know about them all meeting up after school to try kissing until later on, he was happy for them.  


Flashforward a few years and the friend group was finally in college. Yeosang had been convinced to go to a party and ‘let loose’. He wasn’t sure why, but he agreed. He woke up the next morning with a naked guy clinging onto his own naked body. That whole day Yeosang was lost in thought and thinking about certain things. About a month later, when he was positively sure, he let all of his friends know that he was also Gay.  


Once college had come to a close, things had started to settle down. Yeosang was still close to all of his friends, but they had already started their own lives. During college, most of his friends managed to find a boyfriend. Which was fine, but it definitely for once made Yeosang feel like he should get one as well. Yeosang’s once small friend group of five turned into nine and by that point everybody seemed to have a significant other besides him. After college, they were very quick to get engaged, and then marry. Yeosang understood why, they all had planned out futures that they liked to follow, Yeosang, did not.  


Yeosang had very impatient friends and it seemed like they were all just a tad bit too excited to start a family. Yeosang would refer to this time period as an era, one by one, children and babies popped up in his friend’s lives and they had all started settling down. Yeosang was still single,and not yet at an age where he felt like starting a family, but he managed to become an uncle to ten children in the span of about six years. He had often been a babysitter to multiple screaming young children when his friends felt like heading out for a date or some drinks. Yeosang can remember this one time where he had unfortunately been stuck with all ten kids at the same time. By the time the last of the parents had come around the pick up their kids, Yeosang was in near tears from how exhausted he had been. He didn’t think he was ready for kids quite yet, he wanted to meet someone first and buckle down. Plus being a babysitter was more than enough with the bunch of devils his friends had decided to bring up.  


Yeosang met Yunho at Hongjoong and Seonghwa’s wedding. He had already finished his food and was heading towards the dance floor to watch the first dance. Some song about stars had been playing to go along with the theme of the wedding which was outer space. He hadn’t been paying too much attention to where he was walking and managed to spill his drink all over Yunho’s white suit. A spark had been there immediately and if the two ended up making out in the bathroom a minute later despite not even knowing each other's names while they should have been cleaning Yunho’s suit, well, nobody had to know about that.  


Yunho and Yeosang regularly met after their impromptu make out session at the wedding. It was a lot of dates, kisses, cuddles and hugs right off the bat.They both knew after about a month that they genuinely liked each other, but nothing was official, and they had both agreed to take things slow. Yeosang and Yunho moved in together after about a year of unofficial dating. Yeosang realized just how happy he was to be with Yeosang then, they practically never fought, and if they did it was over something petty like where they should go out to eat. Multiple movie nights where they would both end up asleep in each other's arms were common, but they both also enjoyed going out and enjoying life.  


Yeosang loves his friends, and he has always been happy for them, but he does not regret waiting to tie down his life unlike his friends who all seemed to be eager to get things going. Yeosang had Yunho, his not boyfriend but boyfriend, and he was happy with that. Yeosang and Yunho would often go out for drinks or to a dance club where Yeosang would beg to see Yunho in his zone. Yunho always refused at first, but eventually he just gave up and would show off some moves to Yeosang who would loudly cheer and excitedly tell everyone around them that he knew Yunho. Yeosang was usually drunk. Those nights always ended up with two grown men tripping over air and happily giggling as they tried to navigate through the streets back to their apartment. Whenever they would actually get back, Yunho would beg Yeosang to dance with him. And who was Yeosang to refuse? The two typically just held onto each other as Yunho attempted to do some footwork although he would never actually care enough to see if he was executing anything correctly. Yeosang always held onto Yunho and felt pure happiness, he was in love and it felt like he was a main character in a storybook.  


Yeosang was very smart, but it took him six years and the night of his engagement for him to figure out that neither of them had actually asked to be each other's boyfriend, it had just been implied through actions. Yeosang, ever the romantic, had been casually making dinner in the kitchen while Yunho was watching a chinese drama on the television in the living room. Yeosang had just finished adding some seasoning to the meat he was cooking when he asked Yunho if he wanted to get married. There wasn’t a response at first, but soon enough Yunho had come strutting into the kitchen and draped himself over Yeosang’s back. “The answer is yes but we haven’t even dated yet sangie ,” Yunho said while he rested his head on Yeosang’s shoulder.  
“Oh, okay, well that doesn’t matter,” Yeosang replied after he thought about things for a few seconds.  
There was a pause before the newly engaged couple burst out into laughter. Yeosang wasn’t bothered when Yunho teased him about how he completely skipped step one of relationships the rest of that night. Yeosang was happy, he was simply a man in love and Yunho was his other half.  


By the time Yeosang had proposed to Yunho, all of his friends had stopped with the kids. Hongjoong and Seonghwa had three absolute devils who would never fail to make Yeosang want to rip his hair out. He was happy when he heard they would be adopting kids, happy to help out at first. As it turned out though, the three children, San, Mingi and Wooyoung had been nothing but trouble and disasters as they grew up. He still helped out occasionally, but eventually his work had made him too busy and the couple ended up sending the children to other friends' houses or daycare when needed.  


So all in all, Yeosang was happy for his friends and the families that they had, but they had some strange ass children. Yeosang was more than happy when his friends had decided to hire actual babysitters instead of recruiting Yeosang after they saw the immense struggle he went through.  
About a year after his engagement, Yeosang and Yunho still hadn’t gotten around to telling any friends. They had told their own parents immediately, but never had the right time to tell anyone else. So they decided they would just announce it once they sent wedding invitations.  


The day invitations had arrived the couple had been ambushed with numerous text messages, calls and apartment visits. Everyone was completely gobsmacked with how sudden and out of nowhere this wedding was coming from. The couple just shrugged everyone off and told them that they should be glad they were invited.  


Seven years after meeting and the couple were finally getting married. There really wasn’t too much stress concerning the wedding, both Yunho and Yeosang had always been very laid back and casual, and just like the proposal, the wedding wouldn’t be a really big production. Family and friends had gathered for the special day and everyone was feeling giddy. Friends of the couple were ecstatic that Yeosang was finally joining them in the married status where they had been for many years. As much as Yeosang and Yunho were fond of the kids, there was no way they would be allowed at the wedding. Even though they had all grown a few years and the youngest was already six, the couple had decided on the event being adult-only. They didn’t do anything inappropriate, but they just preferred it to be that way. Nobody made any complaints, which they were both glad for. Yeosang and Yunho professed each other’s love for the other and shed a few tears before the I-do’s were said. Loud cheering and whooping from Hongjoong and Seonghwa along was the only sound heard as the couple walked down the aisle together after the ceremony. At the reception multiple speeches were made by family and friends and a slideshow had been put together containing multiple pictures from the couple’s many adventures. Yeosang was high on happiness, and Yunho was living in a fairytale.  


Marriage had been such a high for the two of them that they had been in an extended honeymoon phase for about two years after the wedding. The couple was as happy as ever, but Yunho couldn’t help but feel like something just wasn’t quite complete with his relationship with Yeosang. The thought came to Yeosang one night when he was scrolling through facebook and he noticed that Seonghwa had posted a very extravagant post about how proud he was that his son Mingi had made the football team. Yunho had a feeling then that he had all along but nothing had ever come about it until now. Yunho knew Yeosang wanted a family with him, and Yunho felt the same, but things just felt so right and perfect in their relationship and they didn’t feel like rushing anything. But now, two years after marriage and nine years after knowing Yeosang, Yunho felt ready for children, he just needed to talk to Yeosang about it.  
Two days later Yunho was watching a movie when Yeosang had come in from work. Before Yeosang could even announce that he was back, Yunho ran up to him and happily shouted that he wanted a child with Yeosang before he hugged him. Yeosang immediately smiled and held Yunho tighter. Yeosang loved children, even if most of the ones he knew were the devils spawn, he had always known he wanted his own child when he got older.  


Yeosang lifted Yunho off the floor just slightly and spun him around as he told him that he too also wanted a child.  
That night they had both agreed on having a child through surrogacy, they had absolutely no issues with adoption, but being able to raise a baby who carried at least one of their own genes was something they had a mutual agreement on.They had seen just how hard it was to adopt a baby through their friends, the only successful couple being Hwa and Joong when they took in Wooyoung.  


The process of finding a woman who the couple would find suitable took nearly two months. Yunho had looked at many surrogacy companies and had narrowed those down to the most reliable and easiest to work with. Once the couple had gone in to talk to a worker about what kind of donor they were looking for they were told that they would filter through the possible donors and reach out to them again when they had things narrowed down. After that the couple had a few meetings with the different possible donors and after what felt like a year they had finally decided on a donor. She was a short korean woman who had about two other successful pregnancies before. She had been kind and sweet and very excited for the couple even if they didn’t end up choosing her.  
Yeosang was working when he got the call about the surrogate becoming pregnant on the first try. He immediately packed up his things and told his boss he had something important to deal with. He was allowed to leave and Yeosang was just glad that he hadn’t really done much to warrant his boss to question why.  


Yunho wasn’t working that day so Yeosang was able to drive straight home, march inside and yell out that they were expecting a baby to his husband. Yunho nearly dropped his cup in shock before he placed it down and ran straight into his husband's arms. The two of them cried happy tears then, they would be fathers and be able to have their own new light. They went out that night to celebrate and think of a way to tell family and friends.

Yeosang’s family was beyond happy to hear about a new grandchild that was coming on the way. Yeosang’s mother had been so happy that she held onto Yunho for the rest of the time they were to be over telling him various different things that they should do during the process of the surrogate’s pregnancy. Yeosang’s father had definitely been shocked and delighted, he made sure to hug his son multiple times and tell him just how proud he was of him and how happy this grandchild would make him.  
Yunho’s family burst into tears as soon as they found out. Yunho’s mother cried for how her own baby was expecting a baby, and Yunho’s father cried out of pure happiness. They proceeded to ask as many possible questions afterwards such as what gender they wanted, how far along the surrogate was, etc.  
After the families had been told, Yunho and Yeosang had to make sure to inform friends early on this time instead of waiting like how they did with the wedding. They didn’t want it to be anything extra, so when they had all gathered one friday night at Seonghwa and Hongjoong’s house for a casual get together, Yunho had “accidentally” knocked out an ultrasound picture from his bag, things turned into chaos quickly.  


The adults were quiet for maybe two seconds before things turned into chaos. Someone had let out a loud scream and many other voices had just yelled out various sounds of shock. The kids that had been upstairs ran downstairs at the loud sounds the adults were making. They mostly seemed to be happy but San and Wooyoung had especially been excited. San loved babies so much and had proclaimed himself the babies favorite person already. The adults shooed the children back upstairs and then everyone was once again back on Yeosang and Yunho. Hwa and Joong asked who the godfather would be,implying that they should be because they “deserved it”, while others were quizzing them on what gender they wanted and then after started looking through old pictures of their own kids when they were younger. A few had been looking up baby clothes already, and others just asked how far along the surrogate was. About an hour later and after seemingly endless questions, the initial excitement died down until Hoongjoong screamed out that he had a shopping cart of over twenty baby neutral clothes on one of his clothing apps and all the adults had gathered around to view what he had picked out.

Yunho and Yeosang met with the surrogate once a week, they usually ate at a restaurant or just went to a cafe. They weren’t able to make many doctor visits, so she always filled them in on anything that was happening. Yeosang and Yunho both agreed on keeping the gender a secret until birth despite both of their families wanting to know as soon as possible. When the donor had reached the five month mark, she excitedly told them that she herself did know the gender but would not let anyone know at all, keeping their wishes to make things a surprise. The couple had also finished the lease on their apartment early on in the pregnancy and decided to move into a small townhome. Three bedrooms, two bathrooms, it was just the right size and they were both happy with the move. They had enlisted the help of friends to help them move in and help decorate the nursery. They had all been more than happy to help out and had actually ended up sending the couple out for a day in the city so they could relax. They might not have been actually carrying the baby, but expecting a child was still a lot of stress and planning, especially for first time parents.  
Yeosang and Yunho arrived at their new home that night just a little drunk, but very happy to see that everything had been set perfectly. They examined every inch of the nursery and looked at each other with big happy smiles of joy as they listed out things that they would be able to do with their baby here in just a few months.  
Fall was in full motion as the expected due date for the baby was approaching. Yeosang and Yunho had multiple nights where they would cuddle up next to their fireplace and watch a movie as they talked about the future and anything else that crossed their minds.  


October rolled around and the couple’s house had been fully decked out with baby equipment, clothes and multiple gifts from friends and family. They never held a baby shower but that surely wouldn’t stop family and friends from coming over every day with overstuffed bags. They had told everyone that they were only expecting one child and that they really would not need all of the stuff they were being given, but that always went in one ear and out the other.  


The house had been baby proofed anywhere possible and there was a constant feeling of excitement that was always present when anything baby related had been brought up.  
The baby was due any day now, and so there was always an uncertainty to what exactly would be happening each day. Yunho had been with the surrogate multiple times during the ending of the pregnancy to make sure she was comfortable and feeling fine. Yeosang had been busy working his ass off in preparation for the two month leave he would be taking from work. He was actually quite lucky to be allowed to work from home once the leave was up as well. He had been promoted to a higher position which allowed him to rarely be around the office. Yunho was also taking a leave from work, although not as long as his job was already easily flexible and he didn’t work too often in the week anyways.

With the impending due date, questions of what names the couple had picked out had been asked constantly. To be honest, the couple had started looking at some names, but decided that they would wait until they actually got to meet their child to name them. Things were quite chaotic, family and friends were always in and out of the couple’s house trying to make sure everything was ready, and while the couple appreciated it, they really just wanted to take the lead now. So they had to nicely ask people to stop coming over abruptly and had to make sure to tell everyone that when something was to happen, they would tell them.  


Once that had settled, Yeosang and Yunho found things to be much more calm and peaceful. They were calling the surrogate everyday if they couldn’t meet up to ask how she was feeling and to just talk about what they had done that day. They always made sure to express how thankful they were for her and how much happiness that she would be giving them.  
October 9th was a monday and things were as usual. Yeosang and Yunho both left for work after they kissed each other goodbye. They came back home once they had finished up and watched a film together while they ate dinner. Then they called up the surrogate and talked for about an hour before they hung up and went to bed.  
October 10th was relatively normal at first. Yunho was off that day and had received a call from the surrogate that she was feeling some fake contractions but the doctor had told her that it was just a sign meaning that the baby could come any minute now. Yunho immediately called Yeosang after and told him to not worry but that things were going to happen very soon. Yeosang was in a giddy mood the rest of the work day. He was so excited that he made a stop by a bakery before he went home to buy a whole cake in Yunho’s favorite flavour. Yunho of course laughed at him for buying the entire cake and not just a few slices but nonetheless enjoyed the sweet gesture.  


On October 11th the couple both had later work shifts that started in the afternoon, so they happily enjoyed having a lazy morning wrapped up in each other’s arms. Around twelve Yeosang had finally made his way out of bed to finally get ready for work. He was in the middle of washing his face when he heard a loud screech come from Yunho. Yeosang immediately scrambled out of the bathroom and into the bedroom with half of his face covered in suds. When Yunho shouted out that the surrogate started having contractions and was admitted into the hospital. Yeosang instantly cursed out loud and ran back into the bathroom to finish washing his face.  


At the hospital, things were actually relatively calm. Yunho and Yeosang were surely having an out of body experience on the way as they were on their way to the place where their child would be brought into the world. But as soon as they both arrived and were led into the temporary room they had the surrogate placed in, they snapped out of it and asked her how she was feeling. The surrogate’s own husband was in the room with them and Yunho and Yeosang had both made sure to have some conversations with him and to express the same thanks to him about letting his wife carry their child. He was a nice gentleman and got along quite well with the both of them.  


The couple had made sure to call into work and inform them that they were at the hospital. After that both families were called. Yeosang and Yunho’s mother had been so excited and immediately asked when they would be able to go and see them. Unfortunately nobody except the to be parent’s would be allowed in during the actual birth but once things were to settle down family and friends would be allowed to come in to visit.  
The couple informed all of their close friends on what was happening and a lot of happy emotions had been sent back along with demands of updates. After that all had been done, the couple set down the phones and focused back on the woman holding their child.  
A few hours later and not much had really progressed, but the contractions were still pretty regular. Yeosang and Yunho had been told to go out and get something to eat as there was a possibility they would be there for a while. The couple was very reluctant at first, but once they had been assured multiple times that if anything was to happen they would be told immediately they eventually headed out to grab some food.  


Many hours later after the sun had already set the couple was still patiently waiting for any kind of progress, but it seemed like the surrogate had only been dilated a few more inches, and not anything where she could begin pushing. Yeosang and Yunho decided that they would take turns sleeping on the small couch in the hospital room as they were very content not going anywhere until they officially had a baby in their arms.  
It was around five in the morning on October 12th when Yunho was passed out on the couch with Yeosang also asleep in a sitting position next to him holding his hand. The two of them had been woken up to a loud shout of pain. They both quickly scrambled over to the bed where the surrogate was in very obvious pain. Her husband had called for nurses and Yeosang and Yunho couldn’t help but be worried. The nurses rushed in quickly and immediately went to check on the woman in labor. When one nurse finally announced that she was good to start pushing the parent’s to be felt a rush of emotions like never before. Any minute now a child would be brought into this world that would be theirs. Yunho grabbed on to Yeosang’s hand and squeezed it tightly as they moved back slightly so the nurses could move around and help adjust the surrogate into a proper position.  
It didn’t happen immediately, but everything felt so quick and sudden that by the time 6:58 rolled around and a baby started crying, Yeosang felt like he had blinked. His eyes were clouded with tears and his arms were occupied with holding his husband, but he could still hear and see clearly. Loud cries bounced around the white hospital room as a nurse congratulated them on having a baby boy. Yunho was near tears as he held onto Yeosang and kept his eyes glued to the wailing infant that was being cleaned off by a nurse. He turned his attention to Yeosang after the baby had calmed down and pulled him into a kiss.  


The couple hadn’t been able to hold their son just yet as the nurses had swiftly taken him away for some testing. The couple wanted to be mad but it gave them time to talk to the surrogate and think about a name. The surrogate was already beginning to get ready for leaving the hospital seeing as she did not need to stay once she had given birth. Yunho and Yeosang would be staying for at least two days until they could finally go home.  
The couple had thanked the surrogate many times and had exchanged so many kind and positive words that she had to tell them that they did not need to keep going. They softly laughed. She left about half an hour later and the couple had been relocated to a different room. They didn’t even have any time to start discussing names or to even think about contacting anyone yet when the nurse came back in with their son. She told them that he had been just above the line of being underweight but to not be too concerned about it. A few other bits of information had been exchanged before the nurse left them alone. Yunho was the first to reach out and gather the infant in his arms. There was a bed in the room they had been placed in so Yunho rested against the headboard next to Yeosang as he carefully shifted the baby in arms until he felt secure holding him.  


The air was still and no words were being spoken, the two new parents had a permanent fixed gaze on their son. A small tuft of black hair sat on top of the infant’s head which complemented the fair skin he had. The two of them probably sat there for around ten minutes just admiring their son. Yeosang eventually grabbed both of their phones and snapped a quick picture of Yunho holding the sleeping baby and sent a picture off to family and friends with a simple caption that just said welcome new baby and the time of birth.  
Neither were expecting a response just yet as it was still kind of early but calls and texts had come through immediately and before they could even fully blink both sets of grandparents were on their way to the hospital. Neither Yunho or Yeosang had really talked about any names, but upon seeing his newborn son Yunho had just the name.

By the time family had arrived it was nine in the morning and Yeosang and Yunho had already filled out all necessary paperwork. They had been admiring Jongho and taking turns holding him. His eyes hadn’t yet opened but they hadn’t really noticed as they were still in a trance. They were knocked out of that trance when the door was opened and their parents had all rushed inside. Both mothers had immediately hugged their respective son and started gushing over Jongho. It was a big deal to have the first born in a family be a male and although everyone would have been just as excited if the baby had ended up being a female, it just made things even more excitable for the grandparents. Yunho’s mother ended up holding Jongho first and sitting down on a couch next to the bed. She and her husband sat admiring their new grandchild and they simply could not help the big smiles they both had plastered on their faces. After Yunho’s father had a chance to hold his grandson he handed him to Yeosang’s parents and walked over to the new parents to congratulate them.  


The grandparents ended up sticking around for a few more hours before they had to leave.They really did not want to leave, but there were already plans made for when they could go and visit again. They left with tight hugs and a demand for more pictures. Soon a nurse had come back in to check on Jongho again and as soon as she was in she went back out. Yunho was busy posting on social media when he heard Yeosang gasp from next to him. He looked at Jongho out of instinct and immediately knew why Yeosang had gasped. Jongho had finally opened his eyes, albeit not that much, but they were open and looking right up at his parents' eyes.  


“Hi baby,” Yunho spoke softly as he brushed his finger against Jongho’s cheek. Yunho then leaned into Yeosang as the two of them spoke in quiet voices to their son telling him how much they loved him and how happy they were. They didn’t stop when they noticed his eyes closing again after a little bit, instead opting to continue talking. They were so in love with each other and Jongho. They were a family now.  


Two days later they were allowed to go home after Jongho had passed all of the necessary steps the hospital had in place before an infant could leave. Yeosang dressed Jongho up in a onesie and a light brown bear outfit to go on top of it. The two parents had made sure to bundle him up as it was very cold outside. Yunho had ran out to the car to grab the car seat they had bought a while back and eventually came back in with it in hand. They buckled Jongho in and finally headed down to the front desk so they could finish signing out.  
The drive home was longer than what it typically would have been, but they would not be taking any chances of reckless driving when their son was sitting in the back. About twenty minutes later they finally arrived back home. Yunho lifted up the carrier with an awake Jongho and carefully unlocked the house door with one hand and walked inside. Yeosang followed right behind him and as soon as the door was closed, they both let out a big sigh. There were so many checkups at the hospital and they weren’t able to be with Jongho all the time, so to finally be home and in a place where they could have constant eyes on him, they just felt much better.  


The couple’s friends had already been asking when they could go over to meet Jongho. Ever since they had received the message that he was born they were all so excited to be able to see the newest addition in their little group. It had been quite a few years since any of the kids were toddlers, so having a bay was like a gold mine for the adults who couldn’t help but gush over anything baby related. The adults had even gone to the extent of promising to keep their own children away and not letting them near Jongho. Yeosang and Yunho laughed and told them that it was fine if they brought the kids but that they definitely could not have everyone over at once.  


Hoongjoong and Seonghwa were a rollercoaster of emotions. They had been so excited to meet and hold Jongho they had accidentally locked their kids in the car.It had only been for a minute at most though because Yunho immediately questioned where they were as soon as they opened the door. Once the three kids got out they had seemed to be in a bad mood. But Yeosang had told them that they could hold the baby before their parents which automatically brightened their moods. San called dibs first after proudly announcing that he had already mentioned that he would be Jongho’s favourite person way back when they first found out. Wooyoung started to complain that San’s reasoning wasn’t fair which made San start whining back and therefore resulted in an argument. Needless to say Mingi was the first one to hold Jongho.  


Once they all had a turn Yunho ushered them off into the kitchen with the promise that they could eat whatever snack they wanted. Hoongjoong had started reaching out when Seonghwa abruptly shoved him out of the way and settled in with holding Jongho. Hoongjoong, now scandalized, brushed it off and held a strong glare at his husband until he got a turn to have the baby. Yeosang and Yunho found it funny that their friends were so invested in Jongho, but then again he was the cutest thing in their life, so who were they to blame them?

In the blink of an eye, it had already been a few weeks since Jongho had come into Yeosang and Yunho’s life. Christmas was around the corner and the couple had been thrilled to take as many baby christmas pictures as possible. One of Jongho asleep in the empty space beneath the tree, another with a very large Santa hat atop his head, they simply enjoyed taking pictures of their son and sharing them online. It was when Yeosang had been setting up a mini family photo shoot for the three of them when Jongho first smiled. Yunho was holding him and gushing over him with a large smile when a very brief smile from Jongho had been returned. Yunho was absolutely in love with that smile and decided that it was his favorite thing in the world, right next to Yeosang’s smile of course. Yunho had been doing research and he was surprised to see his little baby smile a bit later than when they usually did, but he guessed he was just a bit slower in growth. They might have been very tired from losing a lot of sleep, but Jongho wasn’t as horrible of a crier as many other babies were, and for that they were grateful. Even if he still woke them up at least three times during the night.  


Because both Yunho and Yeosang were on leave from work, they had plenty of time to just laze around and have moments of close bonding. Yeosang often walked around with his shirt off so he could rest Jongho against his chest. It was “just for bonding” in the words of Yeosang, but Yunho knew he always just enjoyed seeing how flushed he would get when his husband walked around with no shirt on.  


Babies really don’t do much in the first couple of months except for sleeping constantly and always wanting to be fed. Yunho couldn’t help but be envious of every time his son got to go down for a nap. While Yeosang and Yunho might have been out of work for a little bit, they still had a house to maintain. There was usually a chore that needed to be done so the two of them would switch between who got to do chores and who got to nap until they were woken up. Luckily there weren't too many visits from people after the initial visits. Yunho and Yeosang were glad that they got to have their own time and space away from family and friends who were constantly ready to take Jongho for themselves.  
The annual ‘big ass christmas party-named by hwa’ (yes that was the name) was the day after Jongho had turned two months old. When kids had been added to the mix years ago the name had been adjusted to ‘big round christmas party-named by hwa’. This meant all people in the group of friends would gather at one place and exchange gifts. Well, that was what was supposed to happen. When it was just the adults they would all get piss drunk, but when the kids started coming they had opted to do some gift exchanges that eventually bled into a mix between white elephant and family bets. After all these years Yunho and Yeosang were still not sure just how exactly they were meant to play this ‘game’ but they usually just rolled along with it and brought a gift for all of the couples. This year was more exciting than the others though, this would be the first year that they would be bringing a child with them. For the longest time they would always just feel kind of like the sideline couple. Everyone typically bonded over stupid things the kids would do that make them annoyed. They did always include both Yunho and Yeosang, but this year they both just knew that they would be the main focus of the party.  


They often post frequent updates on social media about Jongho, but their friends were no doubt going to pass Jongho around for a while as Yeosang and Yunho were going to be pestered with many questions.  
The day of ‘big round christmas party-named by hwa’ had rolled around and Yunho had been sorting through the various baby clothes for nearly an hour trying to decide on what he would dress Jongho in. The families usually came in matching pajamas, but there had been no luck in finding any matching clothes to adult ones. Yeosang eventually walked into the nursery and picked out a plain onesie with matching pants and long sleeve shirt that had small snowflake designs on them. Yunho huffed because he had been eyeing that outfit but he was stuck between all of the other cute clothes. Jongho had just fallen asleep but he luckily didn’t care too much for movement while he slept, a sign that he would be a heavy sleeper when he got bigger for sure.  
Once Yunho had dressed his baby up and taken many pictures, he lifted up Jongho and brought him into the living room where Yeosang was finishing wrapping the gifts they bought for everyone else. Yunho placed Jongho in his car seat and made sure to keep a warm blanket on top of him. He also placed a hat on his head and then stuck a pacifier in his mouth. They had just recently introduced Jongho to them, he had taken to it well so they had started incorporating them into his naps more often as they had read that it was good for babies.  


The couple eventually left with Yunho driving the car as Yeosang stayed in the back. They arrived at Seonghwa and Hongjoon’s house where the party was being hosted this year and had not been surprised to see that they were the last ones to arrive. They could already hear loud screeching and yelling coming from inside the house and they both said a silent prayer that Jongho would be in one of the heavy sleeping modes that he quite frequently was in so he wouldn’t wake up. Yeosang picked up the baby carrier and got out of the car. Once Yunho got all of the gifts they both headed to the front door. Yeosang rang the doorbell and in an instant the loud music had been lowered and a loud yell had quieted any loud screeching noises. Hongjoong opened the door with a smile and invited them inside. The living room was the first room you walked into in the Kim’s house, so as soon as Yeosang and Yunho came inside all of the adults had seen them immediately and greeted them.  
The party had a lively vibe to it and Yunho and Yeosang were glad to be able to catch up with friends and exchange stories about their kids. Jongho was still sleeping when they had arrived so they kept him in his carrier with the hood up. Everyone had already eaten and now the adults were sipping on some wine downstairs while most of the kids played on the xbox that was upstairs. Seonghwa had just started telling his story about how Mingi and San had both managed to get their heads stuck in between the poles on the staircase when a string of whines started coming from the bay carrier that led ino loud cries quickly. Yunho quickly reached down and undid all of the straps to lift up the distressed Jongho to rest against his torso. Almost instantly the cries quieted down and Jongho was no longer upset. Hongjoong had commented on how cute it was that Jongho had just cried for his dad. Other comments of praise had been said after that towards Yunho and Yeosang which eventually led the adults into a discussion about the youngest child that had currently been gripping Hoongjoong’s thumb so tight it looked like it hurts.Yunho and Yeosang were more than happy to share cute stories about Jongho, not that they had many, so they eventually ended up just letting everyone hold him as he was now awake. Hongjoong had made sure to whine to his husband once he was holding onto Jongho that he missed having a baby. Seonghwa agreed but they had both agreed that they were done with taking in kids long ago, so the conversation ended there. At one point Wooyoung had come downstairs and asked if they could bring Jongho upstairs so he could watch them play games, and pretty much all of the adults immediately rejected his request with various comments of how they just could not trust a baby with ‘those heathens’.  


When Yunho and Yeosang got back home that night after the party was over they put Jongho down in his crib and quickly washed up for bed themselves.

Christmas had been really special. The couple had spent many holidays and Christmases together before, but things were totally different now that they had a little one to add into the mix. They didn’t really buy things for Jongho as there was no way he would really have much interest in anything, so they just ended up splurging on a few items that they had wanted for a while. Both Yunho and Yeosang had been wanting a pet for awhile, so for Christmas they just ended up adopting an older cat that they named glitter. Glitter was a male cat, but it was the name he already had and the couple kind of loved it, so they just kept it. Christmas day was a relaxing day spent next to the fireplace with movies from Hallmark playing.

New years had passed and too soon for their liking both Yeosang and Yunho had to return to work. Luckily Yeosang was able to work from home for a majority of his job so they didn’t have to worry about finding a daycare for Jongho just yet. Yunho never had a super heavy work schedule either, despite making a good amount of pay, so he usually only worked about four days a week. So things hadn’t changed too much, but time seemed to be moving by very quickly.One day Jongho was a teeny little two months old, but then spring came up and was now already coming to an end and summer was approaching. Jongho was already almost six months old and he was growing every day. He made the cutest baby sounds and had stopped crying as often in his sleep. Jongho’s favorite thing currently was this giant stuffed teddy bear that Seonghwa had randomly brought over one day. At first it was just sitting in the nursery without much of a purpose, but then one day when Yunho was having trouble with getting Jongho to sleep, he laid him down on the torso section of the bear so he could quickly run around and grab something. When he turned back Jongho was dead asleep with both of his hands grabbing onto the teddy bear’s fur.  


The bear was brought out into the living room where a majority of Jongho’s time was spent. He enjoyed holding onto the fur of the bear and laying on top of it. Yeosang usually rested his little head in between the bears legs and made some jokes to Yunho about the bear giving birth to Jongho. Yunho usually told him that the joke wasn’t funny but he would still end up laughing anyways. Jongho was the absolute sweetest little thing ever and he would never fail to make his parent’s smile. Smiling was something that once Jongho got a decent hand of, constantly did. He would constantly giggle and laugh at the silly faces Yeosang and Yunho made towards him. During Yeosang’s breaks from work he typically went out for a walk with Jongho strapped to his chest with the front baby carrier they had gifted them from before Jongho was even born. On the weekends the family of three would typically go out on a picnic or hike together. Yeosang and Yunho were as happy as they could be and life seemed to be folding out nicely for them. That was until Jongho had ended up in the hospital due to an allergic reaction to nuts that hadn’t been there before. The nurse had explained that allergies are not always present straight away and that they can sprout up at various ages. Jongho hadn’t actually consumed any nuts but they had been incorporated in the meal that Yunho and Yeosang had ordered and even just being around them sparked a reaction. The two parents were absolutely frightened when Jongho’s tiny body had started flushing red all over his arms and face and then when he started making small noises of discomfort the two parents had automatically taken him out into the car and rushed him to the hospital. It was the first time Jongho had to be taken to the hospital for a reason that wasn’t a checkup and it terrified the both of them. They had been given many information sheets and pamphlets on what they should look out for and what to avoid having Jongho around. They had also been recommended to invest in some epinephrine devices that would be usual for any situations that could happen in the future. Yunho and Yeosang went home with a healthy baby and a new list of rules for what could and could not come into the house.

As Jongho got older he hadn’t grown as much as he was supposed to. The doctors had assured both Yunho and Yeosang that it was perfectly normal and that he was just a little behind the average weight for where he should have been. They were instructed to just keep things as they were and continue what they were doing. They both felt more relaxed after what they had been informed. They just had a smaller baby than normal, and that was okay because he wasn’t outgrowing clothes as fast as he would have been which saved them money in the long run. He was also just very small and adorable and they both would have loved him no matter what.  


When Jongho was around seven months, Yeosang and Yunho had been itching to go out for a date night and enjoy some adult time. They loved Jongho, but babies were so exhausting and required so much attention that they couldn’t help but want to go out for a night. Yunho had made the mistake of asking all of their friends in the parents group message if any of them could look after Jongho for a night. Everybody had immediately offered themselves and had started listing out reasons why they should be picked. Even some who never checked their phones were replying with ‘impressive’ babysitting in highschool credentials. Yunho was going to tell them to not fight and that they would just hire somebody but Yeosang had told him to let them all know that everybody would get the opportunity to watch him which settled the mini arguments over who was a better babysitter.  


Yeosang and Yunho were sad at first to leave their baby behind, but they found that as soon as they had dropped him off at their friends house, they had felt a familiar rush of excitement that was similar to what they both used to feel before they were even married.  
More time had passed by and Jongho was already nearly ten months old. Yunho and Yeosang were so glad to see that their little sunshine was still happy, but they still had many concerns. They had noticed a few months ago that Jongho wasn’t really growing too much. They had been told that he was perfectly fine, but the nearly ten month old was still fitting into the clothing size listed as “up to six months”. Not only that but Jongho had also not started crawling or attempting to lift himself up on furniture. Yeosang and Yunho were not sure what they had been doing wrong. They had given Jongho tons of tummy time which was meant to help with crawling. But no matter how much the two parents talked to professionals about Jongho’s health they had continued to be told that he was just a late developer and that it had nothing to do with anything they were doing. Doctors and nurses mentioned that a good amount of babies were behind in growth but it had nothing to do with growth or how any vital organs were developing. They would likely end up with a lot of people confused about his age. This came true when preparations for Jongho’s first birthday had finally come about.Many people questioned if Jongho was even turning one which had become quite annoying, but the couple got over it soon enough. If Yunho and Yeosang weren’t a total mess about how old their baby was getting (as if one is an old age) then they were busy planning his birthday party. They originally made no plans for anything extravagant, but Yunho and Yeosang’s mothers had come over one day to have lunch and had refused to leave if they didn’t promise a large party for Jongho. So with the help of a friend who worked with event management, the two parents started planning the birthday party. Jongho didn’t have any friends, he was just a baby, but there was going to be a large crowd with all of Yeosang and Yunho’s friends and families invited.  


A lot of both Yeosang and Yunho’s families couldn’t make it for Jongho’s 100 days so they had planned in advance to make it out for his birthday.  
After Yeosang and Yunho picked out certain themes and colours and such, their friend Hansol who had been helping with the party took over and told them to stop worrying about it. The couple used up that free time to go out on family outings with their still tiny, non crawling, almost one year old.

Jongho’s birthday party was a big success with a crowd of nearly forty (for a one year old? I’ve seen bigger so not the weirdest thing). Multiple gifts and baby trinkets had been brought in as gifts and Jongho had probably been held by everybody in attendance that day. There was a cake that had made its way all over Jongho’s tiny body. The birthday boy had a great time patting his tummy with frosting as he giggled from the funny sounds it was making. Family and friends were cooing and taking various pictures while Yeosang and Yunho held their tears at the back. They couldn't believe how far along they have come. From Yeosang feeling like he wouldn’t meet anyone until he was much older, to having a nameless relationship with Yunho after they met at a friend's wedding and made out. To get married to the love of his life and then bringing a child into the world with him as well. The first year of “dating” felt like bliss and every year after just got better and better, and Yeosang couldn’t imagine celebrating his son’s first birthday with anybody else.

**Author's Note:**

> pls dont bash me on my non existent grammar and horrid writing :(


End file.
